My Life Isn't Over
by Act4Ever
Summary: Serena returns and stuns everybody on why she even left. She is hiding a Secret- the night her and nate slept together, she had gotten pregnant.
1. The Real me

_**Hello, Upper East Side. Spotted. Serena Van Der Woodsen has returned. Why the disappearance, and being away for eight months, that's sneaky. You know you love me.**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Serena walked into her old apartment. She knew that when she was around here she would have to keep everything she did a secret. She felt bad, Nate would never know. Blair, if she found out, she would slice her throat. __She couldn't help but feel sad__about what happened. Her life would still be changed.__She lay on her old bed and thought about the night things changed. The night she slept with Nate. Why did she do such a thing?

\

_**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

Serena picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Serena said.

"Why do you sound so blue? You're not still depressed are you? Are you taking your pills?" It was her brother Eric.

"Yeah, Eric. I'm just tired. Wouldn't you be if you were in my situation?" Serena said.

"Fortunately, I can't be in your situation. That's a plus for me." He said. He sounded amused. He knew he shouldn't be joking with Serena right now.

"Well, I think I'm starting school again tomorrow. I don't know how I can face everybody right now." Serena said. How could she explain her disappearance? How could she shrug it off like nothing ever happened to her?

"This is for the better. You don't need anything to screw up your future. Remember, it was better for Nate's future too." Eric said.

"Yeah, and he isn't even going to know that he has a baby on the planet." Serena said.

"Shhh. You promised everyone that you weren't going to talk about it. Don't mention the baby/" Eric said. He felt Serena was better than taking care of a baby.

"Eric, post-partum depression isn't anything. It just happened so fast, I didn't even get to hold her." Serena said. It was as if it never even happened.

"Our Aunt is going to take really good care of her. She isn't very young and she has a steady career." Eric said.

"We are rich. I don't even need a career if I didn't want one." Serena said. Every time she thought about the baby, she could feel her heart rip up into tiny pieces. She shared a bond with this tiny soul for 9 months and just giving away ripped her up.

"Yes, you can have babies when you're older. Now, that is enough talk. Promise you won't say anything about it anymore." Eric couldn't stand seeing or hearing his sister so upset. "Just don't forget to take the pills; they will make you feel better." He said.

Serena suffered from Post-Partum depression horribly. It had been a few weeks since the birth and she wanted to kill herself. She went to a doctor and told her that it usually goes away on its own, but if she feels like this then he would need to prescribe her a prescription.

Serena hung up the phone and picked her new clothes out for her return to school. She hadn't had her old uniform anymore so she would have to get a new one. She got ready for bed and fell asleep. She was having a ruff time. How could she look at Nate and not think of the baby she caught a glimpse of. She thought the baby looked just like him. Same almond blue eyes and same nose. She was beautiful and she wanted her. Serena woke up, and felt like she was punched. She took her pills and went to take a shower, She didn't look any different. She got her clothes and make up on and went on her way to her old school.

People stared and whispered. Blair seen her and was shocked. She hadn't seen Serena since she find out that she had slept with her boyfriend. She wasn't in any case to talk to her. She did feel she had to keep Nate from talking to her. Serena headed up to Blair.

"Hi Blair." Serena said. She knew Blair wouldn't want to talk to her nut she tried.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Serena Van Der Woodsen, the whore who slept with my boyfriend and then disappeared. What brought you back is it so you can hurt me again." Blair said. She felt pure heat towards Serena. She wanted to strangle her still after all these months. She thought she was safe when Serena went away.

"Oh, please. Blair you have no feelings for Nate, and I know your sneaking around with Chuck, so stick it up your ass." Serena said. She was trying to be nice but not after that.

Blair was shocked. How would Serena know it?

"How did you know that?" Blair said.

"Oh, please. Chuck is my step brother or ex step brother or whatever. I practically live with him." Serena said slyly. She wasn't going to have Blair mess up everything for her yet.

Serena walked away and saw Nate. He was talking to a friend. He looked happy. She thought, 'Maybe it was the right decision for him'. She seen Nate look up and he looked shocked. He knew she was back from gossip girl but not back at school. He started to walk up to her.

"Serena? Where the hell did you go?" He said. He was smiling and obviously in a joking manner.

"I just had some family problems that needed to be worked out. Well, you look happy and that's good." She said. She had no idea why she had said that to him.

"I am. Are you?" He asked concerned.

"I've been better," Serena said seriously. She then smiled and forgot it was Nate she was talking too.

_***Authors Note***_

**This concludes Chapter One. I hope you liked this and please do review.:)**


	2. Say it isn't So

Serena thought that is she never saw her baby again then she would just have to live her life. Her Aunt was so happy to have the baby when Serena's mom told her there plans, Well, lily's plans. She couldn't take her baby away from her. Not after how she was. She and her Husband couldn't have kids. They have been trying forever and not once has it happened. Serena was young; she had her life to have kids. She thought about the party that was being held at Penelope Shafai's house. She knew Penelope liked her more than Blair even though she did follow her around. She was invited and she was going. She went home after school and called her mom.

"Mom, when are you coming home?" She asked. She hated being alone all the time.

"It may be a week. I just have some expenses that still need to be paid. Just watch some TV. And you'll be fine." Lily told her.

"Well, I'm bored. I said I to Blair and she basically ripped my head off." Serena said.

"Imagine what she would do if she found out why you left." Lily said. She was joking but by the silence she heard, Serena took it hardly.

"I know." Serena said quickly.

"Honey, it was a joke. Don't take it too much to heart." Lily said.

"Too Late." Serena said. She knew she had to get out of the house or she would go crazy.

Everyone was going to be there, so why not her?

"Well, I have to go. I love you." Lily clicked off. Serena put her phone down and looked at what she was going to wear. She still had a little weight on her but it was mostly in her boobs. She was fine with that.

She got ready and headed out to the party. People had stopped talking behind her back and she didn't care anyway. She was use to it. She thought about the last time she was getting ready for a party.

_***Flashback***_

She remembered she pulled the test out of the box. She hesitated and then took it. She was scared so she left it on the sink and went to the party.

"Serena. This is going to be my best party ever!" Blair said. She was always into herself but she was use to it.

"Yeah. I'm not feeling that good so I might leave early." Serena said. She wasn't in the party mood but since it was Blair's party she went.

They separated there ways and Serena went into a room and sat on the bed. She thought this may be one of her last parties if she was going to have a baby. The door opened and she looked over. It was Nate.

"Why are you in here?" He asked while he sat next to Serena.

"Oh, I'm just not in the party mood." Serena said. She always felt a little nervous around him because she had feelings for him for a while now.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He said. He hesitated, "Serena." He said.

"What is it?" She said. He was hesitating nervously.

"I think I love you." Nate said.

She thought about it for a while. He was still technically with Blair, she felt what he was feeling too though.

"Nate. Blair is my best friend, I couldn't do that to her." Serena said. She knew Blair would be hurt if she did this to her.

"So, you could just sleep with me last month but you don't want to be with me." Nate said. He was getting angry.

Someone walked in while he was saying that.

"You slept with Nate!" Blair yelled.

"Blair, let me explain-"Serena was about to go on but Blair slapped her.

"No Serena! Let me explain. If you don't get out of my house, I will tear you down and make you wish you never lived here. Now, go you slutty backstabbing whore!"

"It's not just her fault-"Nate tried to say.

"No, Nate. Shut up." Blair said.

Serena ran out of the room. She took her coat; tears ran down her face because she knew she lost her best friend.

She started to walk down the street when she heard her name being called.

"Serena!" Nate said.

"Nate, What are you doing?" Serena said. She was shocked.

"You shouldn't believe things that Blair says. She'll get over it." Nate said. He was talking as if nothing had happened.

"I'm sorry, I just to have to get out of here." Serena said. She tried to walk away.

"Serena, I love you. Can you honestly tell me that you don't feel the same way?" Nate said.

"I can't. But I have too. Your feelings will fade and maybe mine too. Just go live your life Nate. You don't want me." Serena left and got into a taxi cab. She looked over at Nate while she was driving away.

She got home and got into pajamas. She went to the bathroom and totally forgot about the test she had taken. She slowly looked at it. Positive. Her face was flooeded.

_***Flash out***_

Serena looked at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked decent. She took her purse and headed out to the party.


	3. Take a Little Piece of my Heart

Serena walked through the doors. It was an average party, there was the music. Rap, Serena hated rap, but it was what people danced too. She went over to a table and got some beer. She was going to have to drink up in case there was any drama that was going to go on.

"Hey, Serena." It was Jenny Humphrey.

"Hey, Jenny. I thought you weren't supposed to go to parties like this." Serena said. She had dated her brother; his dad was pretty strict on them.

"Well, whatever my dad and Dan don't know won't hurt them. So, why were you away for so long? It was like you disappeared.

"Oh. I just had to be with some family. They were having serious problems; we just had to get them straightened out." Serena said. She wasn't sure what to say. She hadn't really thought about it.

"Oh, Ok. Well, I'm glad our back. This city is a little boring without Serena Van Der Woodsen." Jenny said. Serena smiled. It made her feel good to be talked to friendly.

"Well, it's good to be back. Anything happen when I was gone?" Serena asked. She didn't want to be totally out of it.

"Nothing really. Just Blair yelled to the whole world that you left because she caught you sleeping with Nate." Jenny said. You could tell she was trying to get dirt out of Serena.

"Well, whoever believes that must be an idiot because that is not why I left." Serena said. She couldn't believe Blair would do that.

"That's good. I hoped it wasn't true. I didn't think a small thing like that would make you leave for so long." Jenny said. Jenny was very naive, yet, she was smart. She just didn't know how to follow the right crowd.

"No, I wouldn't." Serena said.

She got up and went to get another beer. Her 3rd. She wasn't slowing down now. She didn't even know why she even came to this party, this wasn't her anymore. She wasn't the Serena that lived to party. She was just Serena, who had to hide secrets from everyone she loved. She decided to go up stairs and relax away from all the noise. She took an extra beer with her. She was completely buzzed, maybe a little drunk. Not as if she weren't before. She made her way upstairs. She opened the bedroom door and there she saw- Chuck and Blair. They were almost naked. She was shocked even though she knew there was stuff going on between them.

"Serena! Get out!' Blair yelled. She was embarrassed. She couldn't believe Serena had caught her in the act.

"Why are you doing this to Nate, Blair? He is such a good guy. Chuck for instance, well, let's just says he isn't very committed. Or, that may be why you like him. Nate doesn't give you what you want so you go to him." Serena said. It hurt her to see Blair cheating on Nate all the time.

"What are you talking about? He cheated on me with you." Blair said.

"Once, and you still kept him after all. It doesn't mean you should sleep with Chuck every chance you get!' Serena said.

"You just want Nate for yourself. You want everything that I have, you always did." Blair said. That hurt Serena because it wasn't true.

"Blair. How would you like it if Nate knew?" Serena said.

"You wouldn't" Blair said.

"You don't believe me? I will do it right now." Serena said. She left.

She tried to find Nate. She knew he was there but couldn't spot him. When she did, he was in the living room sitting down by him. He always seemed to be alone.

"Nate." Serena said. She couldn't tell Nate. Blair would hate her even more. He looked up.

"What's up?" Serena said. She was always worried about him, he always seemed like a lover.

"Nothing really." Nate said.

"What's wrong?" Serena said. He was so beautiful it almost hurt. How could Blair cheat on someone who looked like Nate to someone who looked like Chuck?

"Oh, nothing wrong." Nate said.

"Are you sure? You seem so distant lately. It kind of worries me." Serena said. She didn't know what she was saying. Nate smiled. His smile made her weak in the knees.

"I'm fine, just thinking about things." Nate said.

"Do you know where Blair is?" Serena said. She can't believe she asked him that. She knew where Blair was.

"No. Probably In some room with Chuck." Nate said. Serena couldn't believe he knew.

"What? How did you know that there sneaking around together?" Serena said. It didn't make sense to her that he was still dating her after that.

"Are you serious? How could you not know?" After that night she found out about me and you she tried to get her 'revenge'." He put quotation marks around revenge as if he didn't care.

"Oh." Serena said. She didn't know what to say to that. It brought up painful memories that she would like to forget.

"Why did you really leave Serena?" It was as if pain was in his face.

"I already told you that—"Nate cut her off.

"I don't believe that you had family problems. Why did you just leave me? I still feel the same way Serena. Those feelings still haven't changed, just like I knew they wouldn't." Nate was coming on so sharply. His face made her sad.

Serena was hurt. She couldn't get too close to him. She was scared that if she told him about the baby he would never talk to her again. She couldn't keep her mouth shut. She just had to be strong and not give in to her heart, no matter how much it hurt.

"Nate, I can't." Serena said.

"Why can't you? Blair doesn't care what I do if that's what your worried about Serena." Nate said.

"I'm sorry." Serena said.

"Of coarse you are." He got up and left. Serena just wanted to cry. She hurt so bad, she couldn't even tell him how much she loved him. She couldn't tell him that he has a daughter. Serena left and went home. Tears slowly came down on her face. She wasn't as drunk as she thought she was going to be. She called a cab and went home.

She laid in bed thinking of what might of happened if she would of just told Nate she was pregnant. This wouldn't of happened. It was the only thing that could get in his way of his future which was bright. She slowly cried herself to sleep.


	4. It's True

She was undeniably confused. With Nate and the baby. Maybe it was better to forget about them. She couldn't, especially not her baby. She didn't even know her babies name. It hurt her. She had to get over baby back no matter what. She didn't care if Nate didn't want her, she didn't need him. She loved him with all her heart but for some reason she just couldn't let him. She decided she had to tell him about the baby. She didn't know how she was going to do it. She decided to call Nate. She knew he was furious with her, but she needed to get this grudge of her shoulders. She was scared but dialed his number. It rang a couple times.

"Hello?" It was Nate. He sounded drunk but manageable to talk too.

"Hey. Nate. This is Serena; there is something I have to talk to you about." Serena said. She couldn't believe she was really doing this.

"What about?" Nate said. She knew he was hoping that it was Serena going to tell him that she loved him too.

"About why I really left. Can you meet me tomorrow at the city bench around 2 O'clock?" Serena asked. She was debating if she were actually going to show up.

"Ok." He said.

Serena clicked off.

Serena took her phone and dialed another number. It rang.

"Hello?" It was her mom.

"Mom, I want my baby back." Serena said demanding.

"Serena. No you don't. Anyways, you can't take her now. She already has a good home." Her mom said.

"It's a relative! When you come home you better come home with my baby." Serena said.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Lily said. She didn't want Serena's future ruined.

"If you don't then I will literally sue you." Serena said. She couldn't take it anymore. She knew her mom was looking out for her best interest but it hurt.

"For what?" Lily said.

"For forging my signature on the adoption papers. You knew how much I wanted her and you still did everything you could to keep her away from me." Serena said. It shocked lily, She was silent for a few seconds.

"Ok. I will see what I can do." Lily said.

"No, you better do it." Serena said. She hated being mean to her mother but there wasn't any way not too?

"Okay, but are you sure." Lily asked Serena.

"Mom, I have been thinking about her everyday since she was born. I'm more than sure." Serena said. She wanted to cry. Serena clicked off. In three days she may have her baby girl in her arms again. She was hoping that those three days would go by fast.

Serena tried to sleep. She just couldn't knowing that she was going to tell Nate that he had a baby. He is totally going to freak! She thought. She started to have a sick feeling in her stomach. She tried to close her yes and then all of a sudden she woke up. She actually slept in pretty late. It was noon and she couldn't believe that night had gone by that fast. The feeling in her stomach only got worse. She decided to go out for lunch around the bench area because she would have to meet Nate there soon. Why was she doing this? She couldn't believe it.. There she sat for an hour until she spotted Nate. He was almost twenty minutes early. He had a bag with him so she know he was just eating while he waited. Then 2 O'clock hit. She nervously got up and walked over to where Nate was. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Nate." Serena nervously said. She wanted to vomit.

"Hey, so what did you want to talk about?" Nate asked.

She took a deep breath, she tried to talk but nothing came out. She thought she was having a panic attack.

"Do you remember that night at the party when Blair had found out about us?" Serena asked. She felt stupid because she knew he remembered

"Yeah. What about it? Are you okay? You don't look so good." Bate said. She wasn't alright. She was scared to death.

"That night. That night I found out I was pregnant with your baby." Serena blurted out.

"What?! You couldn't be because there id no baby." Nate said. He was confused.

"I went away to have the baby." Serena said. This was the hardest thing she had ever done right beside giving birth.

Nate looked at her. He looked frightened and that he didn't know what to think about it. He didn't know if Serena was lying or not.

"No, you couldn't have." Nate wa shaking his head.

"Yes. She's living with my Aunt but she's coming home in two days. Nate, she's beautiful. She looks just like you." Serena said. She hoped Nate was fine but the way he looked, she didn't think he was fine.

"Are you kidding me?" he barely whispered.

"No, it' the truth. Nate, you have a daughter, we have a daughter.

"No." He said.

Nate walked away. Serena was hurt but that's what she expected him to act. What boy would want a baby this young? No buy. She was scared that he was never going to talk to her again. She loved him and she wanted him to love his baby girl.


	5. Why Me

Serena thought about the time she told her mom that she was pregnant. It was the day after she had found out. She stayed home because her morning sickness was unusually crazy. She could barely leave the house because she felt that she would puke at any minute.

_***Flashback***_

Serena's mom came in with a thermometer. She brought saltines with her4 hoping it would help Serena's queasy stomach.

"Here. Put these in your mouth. Eat these because they'll help with your stomach." Lily said.

"I don't want that in my mouth." Serena said. She was irritated. She just wanted to sleep. She knew her mom was trying to make sure she didn't have a fever.

"Serena, I think I need to take you to a doctor." Serena's mom said. She was concerned because for the past few weeks she heard Serena gagging in her bathroom.

"What! No." Serena said. She knew she had to tell her mom because she was practically showing with a small bulge. It didn't really look like a baby but it was there. She was terrified.

"Serena, I hear you puking in the bathroom. There might be something wrong with you. You might have the stomach flu. You just have to get checked and they will give medicine." Lily said. She didn't want Serena sick anymore.

"Mom, it's not the stomach flue." Serena said detached. She knew where she was headed.

"Well, then, Serena. We have to go to the doctor and find out. There could be some serious-" Lily was saying until Serena cut her off.

"I'm pregnant." Serena said, cutting her off. She was scared at what was going to happen next.

She looked up at her mom who looked speechless. Her mouth was open as if she were trying to take it in Serena was ashamed. At that time she had had all her decisions made. She just wasn't sure if she were making the right ones. She was trying to follow her gut until her mom finally started speaking.

"You can't keep it. You have to get an abortion." Lily said. She said the first thing that came to her mind. She didn't want her daughter's life to be ruined because of a baby. She didn't want her future ruined.

"Mom, I'm not getting a abortion. You can't make me either." Serena said. She thought it was logical to have an abortion but it just didn't feel right.

"Who is the father?" Lily demanded. Serena could tell her mom was upset because she was always demanding when she was upset. Serena hated hurting her mom.

"Mom_" Serena said. She didn't want to tell her. She was scared that she would hire hit man to kill him.

"Who is he?!" Her mom screamed at her. She wasn't upset, she was angry now.

"Nate Archibald." Serena said. Tears were streaming down her face by then and she couldn't help it.

"Nate? How could you let this happen? Wasn't he Blair's boyfriend?" Lily said. She didn't want to hear that her daughter was a slut.

"Yes." She hated admitting that. She hated feeling like she was a slut or a whore. She knew she wasn't she just was following her heart. Her heart was with Nate.

"Does Nate Archibald know that you're pregnant?" Lily asked. She was going to try and stop Serena from having a baby.

"No, I only found out last night." Serena said.

"We have to go. Pack your bags. You're not keeping this baby." Lily demanded. She wanted to kill Serena for her stupidity.

"Mom, I want to keep it." Serena said. She didn't believe in adoption and she didn't want to have an abortion.

"You can't. Remember your Aunt Christine? Well, she has been trying to have a baby for a while. She will take the baby. We have to fly out to California." Lily demanded, she was going to keep Serena from having the baby. She didn't want people to think she was a bad mother for having a pregnant teen.

"But mom-" Serena yelled as tears ran down her face. Lily cut her off.

"But nothing. You're going. Now pack up." Lily demanded. When Lily demands things, they have to be done.

_***Flash Out***_

Serena walked into her school. She spotted Nate who was actually talking to people and laughing. She didn't understand. Had he forgot what happened the day before? She thought. She seen him look her way and his smile dropped. Serena walked away. She went into her homeroom. Am I going to be a god mother? She thought.

Serena had her tray and sat by herself until a few girls came by her. She wished that Nate was going to be in her daughter's life. That was so far a possibility.


	6. Authors Note

_***Authors Note.**_

_**I just wanted to say that I have been very busy and haven't had much time to write. Please be patient and don't stop reading while I try to find free time.**_

_**Much Love, Shana**__****_


	7. Bounce Back

"I am an independent person. I don't need anyone to help me with anything." Serena said to herself. The thing was that she just didn't want Nate for her baby. She wanted Nate for herself. She could feel it now. She thought she was done with her pills. Her depression was almost severe but she was feeling okay.

Serena went to bed. She laid there thinking about what's going to happen tomorrow. Tomorrow at 9:00 pm, she is going to have her daughter. At least, she better unless her mom wants to get sued for kidnapping. Serena thought, "I should of told Nate that I was pregnant. Then I wouldn't be here right now. Serena slowly drifted off to sleep. As she opened her eyes, she couldn't even get out of bed. She felt horrible. Her brother told her not to stop taking her pills. She forced herself out of bed She got ready for school, then she took her pills. She hoped Nate would talk to her today. She knew it wasn't going to happen. She seen Nate in his usual spot.

"Serena, are you okay? You look a little pale." Jenny said. Jenny was actually nice to her.

"Um, yeah. I just feel a little off today." Serena said.

"Oh, well everyday is an off day for me." Jenny said. Serena laughed. Then there phones went off.

_**Upper East High. Don't I have some juicy gossip for you? Turns out not only did Nate Archibald and Serena Van Der Woodsen share spit at the party of her ex-best friends' party, But they also share a baby. Turns out that's why she disappeared.**_

_**You know you love me**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

"Oh, my gosh!" Serena started to freak out. Tears were falling sown her face. How could of Gossip Girl found this out. She looked around and found everyone staring at her.

"Serena, is this true?" Jenny said. Her face serious. She could just tell from Serena's face that it was true. Serena couldn't even speak. Serena looked over to where Nate was standing. He was gone, she guessed he left after that message appeared. Serena got up and left. There she could hear around a corner was Nate and Blair arguing. She stood there and listened.

"I can't believe this Nate! I can't believe the two of you shared an offspring and I had no idea." Blair said. She sounded angry and she might have been crying.

"I just found out myself Blair. So, don't go all psycho." Nate said.

"I can't believe you even slept with her! Where is the baby anyways?" Blair said. She was so demanding.

"I can't believe your sleeping with Chuck behind my back!" Nate said. You could hear Blair go silent.

"Did Serena tell you that? Because she lies a lot_" Blair was cut off by Nate.

"No, she doesn't! I have known since it started. I'm not stupid Blair. I just didn't care enough to say anything." Nate said. Blair slapped him, she could hear it perfectly.

"You can be all happy family with that white trash slut!' Blair said Serena started walking away as Blair left.

Serena felt unbearable pain, not physically but emotionally. She felt as if she was punched in the heart and stabbed in the back. She just wanted to feel okay again. She already ruined her life, but her mistake turned out to be something beautiful. It was her baby, no one else's- besides Nate's. Her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller id. It was Nate. Her heart started to race. She was scared at what Nate was going to say.

"Hello?" Serena said, waiting for his response. Was he going to yell at her?

"I want to say that I'm sorry." Nate said quickly.

"No, Nate. I'm sorry. None of this would have happened if I just would have told you at that one party." Serena said. She was just happy that she was talking to him.

"I've been thinking the last few days. I've been thinking that if I have a baby, then maybe I should be a father." Nate said. What he said shocked Serena? She thought he didn't want anything to do with her.

"Yeah, I was hoping you would say that. Come to my place tonight around 8:30 or 9:00. You can meet her." Serena said. This was happening faster than she thought it would.

"I'm kind of nervous. My mom flipped out when I told her." Nate said.

"You told her? Don't be Nate. She is the most perfect thing I have ever seen." Serena said. She was excited. She had two hours until her baby was coming.

"Well, yeah. What would I do? Just come home with a baby and say mom this is your grandchild? I think not." Nate said.

Serena laughed. She couldn't believe he was being so great about this. Maybe this was going to be a good thing. Where would it leave him? She hoped it was somewhere good.


End file.
